Dahlia
Dahlia (Japanese: , Tsuki) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Dahlia uses the ice element, wields a Bitball, and acts as a Healer in battle. Dahlia was designed by Risa Ebata (Satelight Inc.), who also designed Ursula. Personality Dahlia speaks like a southern belle. She is aware of her beauty and her ability to attract others' attention. She comes across as confident and supportive of those around her. She has an interest in icesculpting. She is also responsible and recognizes when something she said or did, such as the case with one Tantalese girl, leads to trouble and will work to right the situation. Appearance Dahlia is a humanoid woman with rabbit-like features, including her hair which is braided into two large "ears", a small tail, and paw-like hands and feet. She has noticeably exaggerated curves, white fur, and a form-fitting ice-glazed mini dress. A snowflake-shaped earring hangs from one of her ears. Her core crystal is shaped like a six pointed snowflake. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Dahlia's Heart-to-heart, "The Purest Beauty?", takes place by the Village Guardian on Fonsett Island between Dahlia, her Driver and Brighid. In it Dahlia waxes lyrical about the beauty of flowers, and Brighid remarks that she didn't expect Dahlia to be so fond of nature. Dahlia's Blade Quest, Fly in the Ointment, is triggered in Theosoir in the Kingdom of Tantal. Whilst walking with the party she is approached by a young girl star-struck by her beauty, who asks her how she can grow up just like Dahlia. Dahlia tells her to stay in school and study hard, and mentions off-hand that she enjoys the beauty of ice crystal flowers. Later she is approached by the child's mother, who explains that her daughter has gone missing and had mentioned Dahlia a lot. Dahlia wonders if she has gone out to the ice fields, and the party eventually find her in a cave picking ice flowers as gifts for Dahlia. Dahlia scolds her for the reckless behaviour but is touched, but before they can escort the child home several Garlus appear and attack. Upon defeating them and returning to Theosoir, Dahlia freezes the flowers into ice sculptures and gives them to the girl, who decrees that she'll grow up big and strong and one day become Dahlia's Driver herself. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Crystal Blizzard - Lift foot up high and throw the ball as hard as possible. * Lv. 2 - Snowblind - Kiss and attack with a ball filled with ether * Lv. 3 - Frost Queen - Charge up a Bitball on an ice stage, then attack. * Lv. 4 - Silver-Snow Glory - Fire icy crystals from the ball as it moves around Dahlia. Blade Arts * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next art. * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy. Battle Skills * Spotlight - Adds chance to damage nearby element orbs during a Chain Attack. * Fireworks - Increases damage dealt to launched enemies. * Opportunist - Boosts critical hit rate when selected in chain attack (affects all). Field Skills * Forestry - Lv. 3 * Ice Mastery - Lv. 3 * Icecraft - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Cosmetics * Pouch items: Poached Fruit Samod (Staple Foods), Tantal Icecube (Art) Affinity Chart Icecraft Dahlia's Icecraft field skill enables her to make various art-type Pouch items in Argentum's Goldmouth Warehouse. Raising her skill increases the selection of items she can make, eventually allowing her to make: * Tricolor Ice Floe * Sparkling Snowglobe * Rainbow Scope * Tantal Icecube * Titan Illuminations Trivia * Dahlia may be based on the Moon rabbit, an East Asian folk creature. This is supported by how her Japanese name translates to "moon" (kanji: ). Gallery XC2 Dahlia Artwork.png|Official art Dahlia aw.png|Dahlia's awakening Dahlia.jpg|Dahlia in-game Dahlia s2.jpg|Dahlia activating her level 3 special Dahlia s.jpg|Dahlia's level 3 special Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Blades Category:Dahlia